Say Please
by Aesify
Summary: Quinn Fabray forces Rachel Berry to slushie her. Two-shot drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This fic is horrible. I can't believe I actually wrote it. Enjoy, nonetheless. By the way, in case anyone is wondering, the title is from a song by Late Night Alumni.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signaling the start of the break before sixth period, Rachel Berry scurried out of her classroom. She rushed off towards her locker, swiftly opening the lock, then stuffed all her belongings in. She dragged out her brown bag that contained her lunch, her creative notebook, and a bag of other useful utensils, before skipping towards the choir room.<p>

Finn Hudson had just broken up with her last night, and she was still depressed about it. She couldn't go to the cafeteria, since she usually only sat with the jock and his friends. She didn't really talk to anyone else, so she decided to eat her lunch at the choir room.

Unsurprisingly, the choir room was empty. The brunette plopped down on the piano bench, dropping her lunch, bag, and binder next to her. Her fingers slowly traced the keys, gently pressing down each one as she roamed through the whole piano with her set of hands. Mellow sounds escaped from the instrument, and she smiled in response.

She reached under the bench, successfully retrieving her binder and a writing utensil from her bag. She flipped through the pages, easily reaching a fresh sheet of paper. She scribbled the date, then tapped her chin with her pen. She wanted to express her feelings over the break-up with a song. She then wrote down musical notes, replaying them on the piano that stood before her, then added song lyrics to it. She shed a few tears, and she freely led them slide down her cheeks.

She was only a quarter or so done when a certain blonde entered loudly. Rachel immediately slammed her notebook closed, accidentally dropping her pen to the floor as she tried to hide away her tears. She fortunately succeeded as Quinn Fabray continued to walk into the room. Rachel abruptly stood, smoothing down her skirt as she clutched her notebook closely to her chest.

"Hi, Quinn. May I ask why are you here?" Rachel questioned immediately.

"I'm here because I knew you would be in here," the blonde replied. "Have you been crying?"

Rachel stared at her in a frantic shock. "Uh, no, of course not. Why would you think that? Rachel Berry does not cry."

"Whatever. Anyways, I have a present for you."

"Oh? What is it? Is it-" Rachel's jumble of words halted when Quinn revealed a gorgeous couple of grape slushie. "Oh no. Please don't slushie me, Quinn. I know you hate me and all, but I'm already down today. I'm sure you're aware that Finn dumped me today. You don't need to do this. You haven't slushied me in months. Why now, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, letting the brunette continue on her unfinished speech.

"I don't think I can convince you not to, so can I just place my notebook down somewhere? It's really important to me, and I'd rather not have it soiled. Do you know how much it costs? It costed-"

Quinn finally interrupted Rachel's long ramble. "I'm not going to slushie you, Rachel. I came here because I want_ you_ to slushie me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Should I continue? I most likely will, but I dunno. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that it's a pretty late update. Thanks for all the reviews & enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stared at the blonde in surprise for a few moments, she was somehow rendered speechless.<p>

Quinn Fabray eyed her. "Berry?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me to slushie you? It's a horrible feeling. I don't-"

"You don't have to describe it for me, I know how it feels. Remember when I was pregnant? I had gotten several during that period."

"Oh. Then why would you want me to slushie you?"

"Because," Quinn quipped, "you must be feeling down due to Finn. I mean, you're even crying about it-"

"I was not crying!"

Quinn ignored her outburst. "-which is so stupid, because Finn isn't someone you should be crying over. And I thought if you slushied me, it would make you feel better. I've done it several times to you before Glee club, and I thought this could be payback. I'm all set, too. I have another pair of clothing in my gym locker."

"Quinn? Are you feeling alright? Are you drunk? Maybe perhaps high even?" Rachel questioned, advancing towards the Cheerio.

"No, of course not, I'm perfectly sober and clean," the blonde retorted.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked again, placing a calming hand on Quinn's forehead. "Your head's pretty warm."

"Get your hand off me," Quinn yelped, batting Rachel's hand away.

Rachel stared at Quinn, hurt written across her features. "I'm sorry that I wanted to see if you were feeling alright."

Quinn sighed. "Just please," Quinn poked Rachel's arm with the slushie, "just slushie me already and get it over with."

"Quinn, I'm not going to slushie you. I never will. Your explanation doesn't even make sense to me, and is probably a false cover for your true intentions."

A sigh escaped Quinn's pink lips again. "If you're not going to do it, I'll slushie myself." She brought she slushie higher, nearly tipping it at her.

Rachel almost immediately tore the icy cup away from Quinn. "No, Quinn. You are not going to get slushied. Why do you want to so bad?"

Quinn looked in every direction that wasn't Rachel. "I owe you. After everything I've done to you-"

"Are you bipolar?" the brunette interrupted.

"Uh, what?" Quinn stared at the shorter girl before her with a confused expression.

"I-" Rachel started.

"Goddamnit, you two, me and Britts have been here for the past five minutes, and you two are arguing about slushies," Santana Lopez murmured, entering the choir room with Brittany. "Can you guys hurry up?"

"Santana wants to get her mack on," Brittany Pierce added.

"Exactly, so here's an easy way to settle this," Santana stole the slushie cup from Rachel.

"Do it, Santana," Quinn urged.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to tear away the cup from Santana.

Santana just eyed the both of them, then began sipping on the cup. "I don't like this favor at all, but whateves." In seconds, she had devoured the whole cup. "Now there, no more slushie, this has been settled. Now go fight your sexual frustration and tension somewhere else, because this is Britts and my spot during lunch. We've already wasted nearly ten minutes. Shoo."

"There's no sexual-" Rachel began, picking up her belongings.

"Don't deny it, Man Hands," Santana mumbled.

Quinn emotionlessly left the choir room, as Rachel quickly followed her. Santana slammed the door after them, and Quinn spun around to face Rachel.

"What was that?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you the real reason why I wanted you to slushie me. I thought that if either you or I did, you'd help me clean up, 'cause I know you're that type of caring person. And then, I'd invite you over and skip the rest of the day, which you would probably decline. And then, I dunno, I just wanted to spend time with you... because I like you. I don't know when I started to, but I just do. I think you might feel the same, but-"

"Quinn, I'm flattered and all. We could try this out, and-"

"Just kiss me, Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this is horrible. I apologize for wasting your time & I have no idea why this ended like this. I couldn't think of any ideas, so my girlfriend helped me. It was a good idea, but I kept switching it & ugh. I hope it was a least decent.


End file.
